model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gene Majorit
"Pardon me- Ma'am?" - Gene Majorit Appearance Gene is very tall with a solid build, average weight with reddened dark-black skin. Has a bunch of acne covering his face as well as acne scars covering their upper torso and chest. He has a square face, light brown, shadowed eyes with thin eyebrows. A small nose, large lips, and wears braces. Magic braces, but braces nevertheless with a chipped tooth. His black-brown hair is curly and permed at chin length. Personality A friendly kid who has a habit of getting into other people's business without asking. Perhaps it's their own desire to help people, or it's his own high hold of their family name that has been embedded into his mind from birth. They are quick to help others but when it comes to helping themselves, they have a hard time. They would rather focus on other’s issues rather than their own. They get nervous easily, and due to their tall stature that tends to put them in the spotlight. Background Gene was born and raised in the Majority household. They are pure blood through and through, their lineage spanning back several generations of well recognized wizards and witches. No pressure. His father was unceremoniously removed from the bloodline after losing a heirloom which was of great importance and had been passed down from generation to generation, their last name being stripped and replaced with the new last name of Majorit. With that wonderful start to lineage, Word of mouth spread and his father's dreams of opening a high end wand shop of sorts in the americas were shattered. No bank in the right mind would dare loan such a risky plan to a man who didn't even have his last name anymore. Money became scare, something that Gene's father was not used to, which led to them being enveloped in debt due to his father's scrupulous spending. When the time came for Gene’s Hogwarts letter to arrive, they were severely underfunded and were unable to pay for most items brand new. His books used, pages torn up and any diagrams colored in with crayon from the previous owners. Wand passed down from his father, and they didn't even have a pet to start with. Gene had to go and catch a wild frog in the mud - although that was pretty fun he had to admit. With their ratty luggage and messy hair, Gene headed off to Hogwarts with a bustling smile and a brand new pet to boot. Year One Gene arrived during the summertime at Hogwarts, going to summer camp and meeting several people as well as grow closer with others. Before summer came he was pulled aside when searching for a new wand and was given the Black Palm wand after a series of breaking other wands and almost destroying their shop more then twice. He messed up a bookshop, getting bitten by one book in the process and meeting some friends. He met his mentor, then promptly called his mentor a girl despite them being very much male. The summer school started, Gene learning about potions, charms, and how to not interact with people. He saw a fight happen between an angry boi and his mentor, it being absurdly one sided. He met and girl who could do some cool stuff like change her hair color who was pretty nice. He met a Chinese exchange student who lowkey began trying to be his psychiatrist. He cheered on his friends as they played catch the snitch without brooms. Gene met another boy who was crazy strong and seemed to know everything. Art Category:Retired Character